Nina Hayes
Nina Hayes Nina is Zaniha Hayes' foster daughter and Thirza's foster niece, and also part of a Mew trio with Zaniha and Thirza. Nina is well known for endless energy and surprising strength, and the fact that she tends to use up all her energy in short bursts. She's often found wandering through the woods, or following "Aunty Thirzie" around. Nina is infused with the genes of the wild goat. Personality Nina is a friendly little kid with a cheerful attitude and a tendency to dote upon those she loves, regardless of their age or size. She appears to have endless energy, but she has a tendency to use it all up in short bursts, causing periods where she has no energy at all. Because of this, she usually needs someone to look after her so she doesn't burn out completely. Nina can ramble on until she's literally blue in the face, unless she's told to breathe. She seems to enjoy the company of older people rather than the girls her own age, and she knows how to act in public. She's surprisingly strong for her age, and likes to be active and explore. Despite her usually unkempt appearance, Nina like to be clean; especially if it involves bubble baths. She's a fairly well rounded child with a healthy love of the outdoors. Appearance Nina is a short, healthy girl due to a high metabolism and an active life. She has fairly pale, slightly translucent skin and very large green eyes. She's missing one of her top front teeth, whether it was always missing or knocked out, nobody knows. It gives her a slight lisp on her S's and T's. Her hair is long and ashy blonde, and is often tangled because she keeps it loose. She sometimes gets split ends because she has a habit of chewing her hair. She likes to wear comfortable clothes like shorts and T-shirts, especially if they're purple. Mew Form As a Mew, Nina has the ears, tail, and horns of the Wild Goat. Her hair and eye colour stay the same, but instead of being loose her hair is kept in two low pigtails. She wears a mulberry wine coloured sleeveless top with a bright spring green belt and a slightly lighter mulberry Viking-style skirt with silver studs. Her arm puffs, garter, and choker with her silver Mew Pendant, are all the same purple trimmed in green fluff. She wears green gauntlets on her wrists and a patch of tawny fur on her shoulder. Her ankle boots are green with brown toes and are trimmed with the same tawny fur, and she wears knee socks that are striped purple and green. Trivia *Nina's favourite popsicle flavour is grape. *Zaniha is her adoptive mother. Her parents died in a car crash when she was three, so she doesn't remember them well. *She isn't a picky eater. She'll even eat her vegetables! *Her Mew form is based off the Vikings, with goat horns, furs, and her signature axe. Gallery Niku concept.png|Design reference for Mew Small Goat. Category:Nominated Mews Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Axe Category:Sammy Mouse's Things Category:Heroes Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Green Mews Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews with Caprinae Genes